


Bears

by NovaWynn



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: But it doesn't happen, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Prelude to Smut, Shaun lives, but doesn't feature in this fic, resignation ending for Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Ethan and Norman are gone for a weekend away. Just when things get hot and heavy, hilarity ensues.





	Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my pseud Jethan shipping trash, I wanted to have all my works under the same pseud and the only way I figured out how to do it is to delete that pseud.
> 
> Prompt taken from Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to Pan and Jenn for proofreading.

Going a weekend away was a perfect thing to do. Life was good; men had finally been able to take some time off to book their weekend away. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it. The only thing which had kept the men from going was the fact Ethan had been taking a lot of work lately; ever since he’d been branded a hero by the media for saving his Shaun from becoming another victim of the Origami Killer.

But it wasn’t just Ethan who’d been taking on a lot of work. Norman himself had been busy with work too. It had taken some time for him to be able to find his way after resigning from the FBI. The first few months, he’d been lost; not sure what kind of job he was meant to be doing. But then he’d found Ethan again after all those months of being alone; trying to figure out his own life. Reconnecting with Ethan had been a turning point in his life. He’d been able to find a job as a psychologist, moved in with Ethan, rebuild his life again. Without Ethan, Norman wasn’t sure where he’d be right now.

The cabin Ethan had rented had been a complete surprise to Norman. The cabin stood on the edge of a lake. The mountains were visible beyond it, casting the most beautiful view Norman had ever seen. He couldn’t stop staring at the view, standing on the back porch, listening to the small waves breaking on the white sandy beach. He leant his elbows on the railing of the porch, closing his eyes. The small breeze ruffled through his hair and blew past his face, it was an amazing feeling. He’d probably never have done something like this if he’d still been working for the FBI.

Ethan smiled as he stood watching Norman, seeing the look of pure bliss on his eyes. It was rare to see something like that on him. There were just a handful of times where he’d seen it, but it was by far his most favourite look on Norman. The thing he loved even more though was the fact he’d finally been able to talk Norman out of wearing a suit for their weekend away. It was a strange sight seeing Norman in a light blue polo neck and beige khakis, but Ethan loved it. Not that Norman didn’t look good in a suit, but there was something about him wearing casual clothes. He leaned against frame of the backdoor, his arms crossing over his chest. He just stood there silently watching his boyfriend, watching the way his face was tilted up towards the soft breeze. Once they got home, he was going to send out a thank you to the client for letting him and Norman make use of his cabin for the weekend.

Watching Norman for a few more moments, he straightened up. moving over to him, Ethan wound his arms around his waist, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Do you like it here?” He asked.

Norman gave a small nod. “Yeah, I love it.” He straightened up, resting against Ethan’s chest. “How did you find this place?”

“I called in a favour.” He let his hands stroke over Norman’s sides, letting his fingers dip underneath his shirt to stroke at his skin. “We have the cabin to ourselves the entire weekend.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Norman smiled at the idea, glancing over his shoulder. “So I got you to myself all weekend?”

“All weekend.”

“Good. ‘Cause I got some ideas what I wanna be doing this weekend.”

“What’s that?”

Norman just smiled in response. There were one or two things he wanted to do. Well, rather that he wanted to do with Ethan. For now though, he was content just watching the view, enjoying the feeling of Ethan pressing against his back. Linking their fingers together, he let out a soft, content sigh. Glancing to his right, the breeze was making the fir trees move in the semblance of a lazy dance. Maybe they could go out hiking later. Then again… Were there bears in this neck of the woods they needed to be aware of? He’d neglected to check whether there were. Did Ethan check? Still, that was a worry for later. He drew away from Ethan, turning around to be able to face him. Not giving Ethan the chance to say anything, he moved closer; pressing their lips together with almost bruising force. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, not willing to let go of him any time soon. His hands slid up underneath Ethan’s shirt, just when he was doing the same thing with Norman. Letting go of Ethan, he reached to tug his shirt off, letting it drop onto the deck.

“Maybe we should move this inside?” Ethan broke the kiss, grinning when Norman grunted in protest. “Come on.” He didn’t let go of him as he started to move backwards, back into the cabin and dragging Norman along with him.

They stumbled over the lip of the door, their lips meeting with passionate heat. Their way towards the bedroom was marked with a trail of clothing strewn across the floor. When they finally entered it, their boxers were the only things they were wearing. They crashed onto the bed, limbs tangling as they kept giving each other hungry kisses. Both of them were panting by now, their boxers starting to feel a little too tight.

Norman drew away from the god-only-knew-how-many-th kiss, his hand sliding into Ethan’s underwear to tease at him. He chuckled huskily at the strangled moan the other man gave. “Did you bring protection?” He whispered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again.

At the mention of the word ‘protection’. Ethan froze. He drew away from Norman, his eyes wide with fear before he glanced around to the window. “Protection from what?!” He exclaimed, drawing away from Norman to go over to the windows. “Are there bears here?! They didn’t tell me that!”

All Norman could do was stare at Ethan as he frantically looked out of the windows, trying to see the bear which wasn’t there and probably would never be there. Why was asking for a condom getting this reaction from Ethan? It wasn’t like he hadn’t asked that before? The one thing he did know was that his boxers didn’t really feel that tight anymore. This was definitely a mood killer. Despite that, he smiled as he climbed of the bed, moving over to Ethan’s side. He could barely keep himself composed and keep from laughing at Ethan’s frankly adorable behaviour. He wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, lightly tugging him away from the windows and kissing his cheek. “I meant condoms, darlin’,” He said. “But I don’t think we’re gonna need ‘ em anymore.” The mood was now kind of ruined anyway, so why continue what they had been doing?

Ethan stood frozen, slowly turning in Norman’s arms to look at him. A sheepish look crossed his face. “Oh…,” he said slowly. “Sorry… I thought you meant bears.”

“I figured.” Norman briefly pecked him on the lips. “How about we go for a walk? If there’s bears around, I’ll protect ya.”

Ethan let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair. “You’re never going to let me forget this, are you?

Norman smirked. “Play your cards right and I might.”


End file.
